


The Mad Queen and Her Long Lost ‘Prince’

by The_Love_Doctor_PhD



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapped, Mistaken Identity, Outercourse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Screenplay/Script Format, We'll Be Together Forever, Yandere, mad queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Love_Doctor_PhD/pseuds/The_Love_Doctor_PhD
Summary: In today’s script, you play a Queen who has been without her Prince for many years. Until one day, while riding through your kingdom, you spot a man in a wretched, filthy village, and you can’t help but feel...that it’s him. Your long lost Prince, come back to you! Even if he doesn’t know who he is, or what you both mean to each other, you’ll do *ANYTHING* to have him back by your side. To be his Princess again...
Kudos: 1





	The Mad Queen and Her Long Lost ‘Prince’

**Author's Note:**

> Text in *stars* indicates an action or emotion to evoke. Originally formatted for Reddit.
> 
> (Optional) text is just that, optional sound effects or lines that I feel could help add to the audio in some way
> 
> [Bracketed text] like this is me pointing out something directly to the performer.
> 
> Please feel free to add any ad libs, changes, or modifications to the script as you wish. Whatever makes you enjoy yourself making it!

*The script opens with the sounds of a heavy door being open and shut as the Queen enters the room*

*emotional* It’s… it’s you. It’s really you!

*she rushes to him, peppering him with kisses*

Oh, my Prince! I never thought I would see you again!

*the kisses stop, and she hugs and cuddles into him*

*content sigh* Haaa, it’s so good to have you back here with me. Now we can be together again...

*doting* Hmm? Darling, what’s wrong? You look positively pale. Are you feeling alright? You keep pulling away from me. Should I fetch the apothecary?

*brief pause* 

‘Your Majesty?’ *laughing* Darling, you don’t need to call me that. When it’s just you and me, I’ll always be your Princess.

You’re not the Prince? *doting* Oh, Darling, it’s alright, I know things seem strange to you right now. The clerics warned me that your disappearance was likely due to some memory loss. So it’s okay if you don’t remember who you are just yet.

*slightly possessive* But don’t worry, Darling. Your Princess is here now, and she’s never letting you go ever again. I’ll be right by your side, every day, as much as I can, and I’ll help you remember who you are. My Darling Prince.

*flirtatiousness slowly building* And then, we can pick things back up from where we left off from before! Our betrothal, the wedding arrangements.

*whispering in his ear* Our fiery nights of passion together.

*sounds of something knocking over, like a vase or table, as the Listener pulls back alarmed*

*shocked* Darling! What has gotten into you! Do you really not remember anything!

*brief pause*

Nothing? Not even how you went missing?

*sympathetic* Aww, my Darling Prince. I know how much this is troubling you. Here, come sit next to me on the bed, I’ll make you feel better.

*Slowly, she becomes more angered with each request, before finally snapping*

Please, Darling, I insist.

Darling, don’t be like this. Come to your Princess.

I said. Come. here! NOW!

*back to sweet* There we are, that’s better. I’m sorry You had to see me like that Darling. I promise, I only act that way out of my undying love for you.

Aww, Darling, you’re shaking! It’s alright. Here, let me run my fingers through your hair. You always loved that before.

*soothing* There, doesn’t that feel better? Now, why don’t you stop shaking for me, and I’ll try and fill in some of the gaps in your memory. With any luck, it may help you even remember more about yourself.

Now, where to begin. Oh, how about when we first met? I remember it like it was yesterday. A beautiful ball was thrown by my father for me, inviting all of my would-be suitors to ask my hand in marriage. 

*possessive, maniacal* But you, Darling… you were like finding a crown jewel in a coal mine. Even before we had spoken, I knew that when I first laid eyes on you, I had to make you mine.

After that, everything began to fall into place. My father was wonderful enough to arrange for you to come live with us. With me. You missed your home and family for a while, yes, but I did everything I could to make you feel at home. To shower you in my love.

Oh, we were so happy together. Spending our days close together, *sultry* and our nights even closer. I could barely keep my hands off you until we finally made it back to our chambers. 

I’m starting to feel that way right now, actually.

*Sounds of her hungrily kissing his neck throughout the next few lines*

*overcome with arousal* Gods, it’s taking everything in me to hold back from you right now, Darling. From just throwing myself at you like I used to before. 

It’s a shame you can’t remember any of them. All those nights of us just using each other’s bodies for our own selfish pleasures. You, turning me, your prim and proper Princess into a panting and depraved whore. *maniacal giggling* But I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way, Darling. 

*The kissing begins to calm down, and she begins to sound more upset as she continues speaking*

It could have been like that forever. But then, one morning, you had gone out hunting. I should have gone with you, but I knew my place was waiting at home for you.

But you never came home… those you had gone out with said they had been separated from you out there. They said they had looked everywhere for you.

*Menacing, slightly deranged* But I didn’t believe them. How could they lose my Prince, my Darling! So I made sure they were telling the truth. I made sure until their last breaths…

Since then, I’ve dedicated everything to finding you and bringing you home to me. Even when my father passed and I succeeded him, I never gave up looking for you, Darling. 

Do you know what it’s like!?! Searching, waiting for a sign, anything, that you were still out there? Hoping that one day you’d wind up back in my loving arms? Oh, it was dreadful, being apart from you for so long!

But I never lost hope for you, Darling. I never gave up hoping you’d be returned to me. Even after all of the imposters that came, one after another.

*concerned* Darling, you’re rigid again. Was it something I said? 

Oh, is it about the imposters? Oh, now I see. You must be stiff with anger that someone else tried to take me away from you in your absence.

*possessive* Well, don’t worry Darling, they never were able to fool me. I’d know my Prince better than anyone. No one could ever replace you.

*deranged* And each one of them met the exact same fate for trying to.

*returning to her normal tone* But you don’t have to worry about that anymore, Darling. Because you’re here now, away from that despicable village that I found you in, and back with me, where you belong!

Yes, I’m so glad I recognized you when passing through that wretched place. As if fate brought us back together. Seeing you again made me almost weep with joy, I almost was unable to tell my guards to rescue you!

*sweetly, yet deranged* And don’t worry. I have a special plan for those kidnappers that kept you away from me for so long. In a few days, my armies will be at the village, and will burn it to the ground and everyone living there! Then they’ll never be able to take you from me again!

*brief pause for gravity to set in*

*angered, confused* Excuse me? Darling! What has gotten into you!?! Why are you so concerned about those wretched villagers? They took you from me! They deserve this!

*pause*

What do you mean it’s your home? And your people?  
Darling, they’re NOT your people. You are my Prince, and your place is here, with me!

*progressively turning deranged* Unless… was I wrong about you, ‘Darling’? Are you really not my Prince?

So you admit it. Then that means… you’re another imposter. Trying to take my Prince’s place. Trying to steal his Princess, to defile me when he’s not here to protect me!

How dare you try to steal me from my Love, you wretch! GUARDS!

*sound of the door being slammed open, and armored guards shuffling in*

*hint of madness in her voice* Seize the ‘Prince’! And someone, fetch some irons! Now!

*sounds of guards scuffling as they take hold of the listener*

*cold, menacing* There’s no use struggling, ‘Darling’. You're not getting away. And I have plans for you…

Guards, bind the ‘Prince’ in chains to the bed. I’ll stay and continue questioning him, while one of you goes and fetches the executioner.

*sounds of chains rattling and manacles being secured*

Thank you, Guards. That will be all. You may go.

*sound of the door being slammed shut, followed by the light rustling of the chains*

*angry, deranged* Are you comfy, ‘Darling’? I hope that you are. I’d hate for you to experience any… pain while you’re with me.

I just don’t understand! I was so sure you were my Prince, more than ever before! Something about you, when I look at you… you’re perfect, just like he was! 

*rapidly becoming elated* You are him, I just know it! You… you must just not remember, and so you think that you’re one of those common villagers. Yes, that must be it! You are my Prince, I knew it!

*back to angry* But what if you really are an imposter! What would my Darling think when he returns, seeing he’s been replaced! I can’t risk that, I need to deal with you now.

*frustrated* Gaaah! You! What are you! No one has ever made me this crazy before! No one since my Prince! How do I decide!?!

*dominating tone* Wait, no… I know exactly how to tell if you’re mine.

*(Optional) Sounds of the bed creaking as she crawls over to him*

*comforting with a hint of menace* Shh, it’s alright. I’m not going to hurt you, Darling… as long as you’re who I think you are.

I need to find out if you’re my Prince, and there’s only one way I can know for sure if you’re mine.

*sweetly* We’re going to make love, and I’m going to see if you can remember all of the pleasures that our bodies can bring to each other. 

*she kisses him deeply, moaning, before abruptly breaking it*

*hint of madness* And if I suspect for even a moment that you’re not the Prince, you’ll be executed for deflowering a defenseless Princess. So… don’t freeze up! For your sake. *mad giggling*

*seductive* Now, let’s start by getting ourselves a bit more comfortable, shall we? I certainly won’t be needing this dress for what we have planned.

*sounds of clothes shuffling as she removes her dress*

That’s better. How do I look, Darling? Do you like my undergarments, or rather, my lack of them? Leaves very little to your imagination, doesn’t it? Just a few pieces of lace holding this thin, sheer fabric to my body. Almost like I’m completely exposed to you.

I’m sorry, Darling. I’d love to let you touch, but I can’t risk letting you out of those chains of yours. Wouldn’t want you to do something foolish, now would we? *giggling* But don’t worry, I promise I’ll let you see all you want to by the time we’re through.

I used to wear things like these all the time under my clothes, to give you a little tease if I ever got you alone somewhere. They were your favorite, and I just knew that I had to wear them today when I came to see you. So, tell me, what do you think?

*intensely* And remember, choose your words carefully, Darling. *mad giggle*

*brief pause*

*pleased* Hmm, that’s just what he would say… you really are making this hard for me to figure out what you are, aren’t you?

*seductive* But that’s okay. It just means I get to spend plenty more time with you. Don’t worry, we’ll figure this out...together.

*surprised* Oh! What was that - ooooh, I see. Looks like you’re enjoying this after all, aren’t you, Darling.

*moaning* Mmm, I can feel how stiff you are through your pants. So big, and so hard. Mmm, I can even feel it twitching against my hand. 

*sweetly* Would you like me to… relieve it for you, my Prince?

*menacing, dominant* Well, that’s too bad. I’d much rather have you uncomfortable right now. Think of it as a sort of punishment, even if you are the Prince, for leaving me alone all this time.

Oh, but don’t worry. I’m not going to just let it sit there all by itself. I’ve got my own ideas for it in mind. Here, let me show you.

*(Optional) sounds of the bed creaking as she straddles him*

There we are. Comfortable, Darling? Enjoying the view as I straddle you like one of my prized stallions? 

*aroused, needy* Can you feel the heat coming from my sex, Darling? Nnng, I want you so badly that I’m already soaking wet down there. Don’t worry, you’ll feel that soon too, through your clothes. 

*deranged* You did this to me, turned me into a wet, horny mess. How am I supposed to be a good little Princess for you if this is all it takes to turn me into little more than a depraved whore.

But you like me like this, don’t you? Having this power over me? Being able to turn me into your plaything with so much as a look. Gods, I’ve missed being able to act this way for you.

But I’m in charge now, Darling. And right now, I want you to make me cum with nothing but your cock rubbing against my wet sex. Do that, and it will prove to me beyond a shadow of a doubt that you’re mine.

*She begins to grind herself against his erection, moaning and grunting as she rides him at a steady pace. (Optional) sounds of the bed rocking with her movements, if you’d like*

*lines interspersed with moaning/grunting* Come on Darling, grind your cock against me. Yes, that’s it, just like that! Buck your hips, like you used to!

Gods it’s been so long since I’ve had the real thing. No one else could ever replace you, my Prince, not even my own fingers. Something so warm, and hard, and THICK! This is just what your dirty little Princess has been missing all of these years.

*her grinding begins to pick up as she gets closer to her climax, her moans and grunts becoming louder*

*giggling madly with pleasure* That’s it, right there! Right there! Oh, I don’t want to stop! I’m so close!

W-what? You want to cum too, Darling?

*snapping angrily, while still grinding on him* NO! Don’t you dare cum, do you understand!?! You are not to finish without my permission, ‘Darling’, until I’ve had my fill of you! If you do, I’ll know you’re not my Prince, and we both know what that outcome will be.

*back to sweet* Now, just keep grinding against me like that. Yes, keep riding your Princess.

*More grinding and moaning, until she begins to reach her climax*

*screaming* Oh Gods YES! Keep bucking! Yes, just like that, YES!

*She finishes with an intense climax, riding down the ecstasy until she is left panting and breathing heavily*

*between breaths* That… that was… *content sigh* I haven’t felt this way since he did this to me. No one but him could do that. Make me cum like that.

*still tired, but elated* It is you! You are my Prince! Oh, Darling, it’s so good to have you back with me!

*she begins kissing him* Now that you’re back with me, we can work on getting back your memories. Then, we can get back to everything that we had to put off. Planning our wedding, ruling the kingdom together, and oh so much alone time together… *giggling*

*annoyed, winding out of kissing him* What, the village? What about the - oh, this again.

You still care so much about those common wretches? Even with all of this wealth around you! Even with ME as your Princess and wife! Honestly…

*resigned, angry sigh* Fine! You want to save those wretches so badly, fine, I will call off my armies from dealing with them.

*intensely* But in return… you will have to give me something else. Something I’ve been dying to have for so many years, ‘Darling’.

*sensual, dominant tone* Now, help me take off those pants if yours. I really did make a mess of them, didn’t I.

*sound of shuffling clothes as his pants are removed*

Mmm, but it doesn’t look like you seemed to mind the mess at all. If I didn’t know better, I’d say that you liked me grinding my hot, wet sex against your cock. Here, let me take care of that for you, with my dainty… little… hands.

*She begins stroking his cock with her hand*

*coyly* And what a wonderful cock it was, Darling. It felt so good to have rubbing against me. Just like it feels good in my hand.

*(Optional) I envision her enlongating a few words here, making an effort to really torture him as she goes slowly stroking him. That’s up to you, though with which ones you want to elongate or not. Just have fun with it!*

Do you like the feeling of my hand slowly running over your cock? Using my wetness as I stroke you from the tip all the way down to the base? Does it feel good, Darling?

It does? Goood. But believe me, the fun is just beginning. I hope I haven’t lost my touch.

Don’t freeze up on me now...

*She begins to give him a blowjob, slowly taking him into her mouth and savoring the moment, slowly working him as she moans deeply, before she comes up to speak*

*aroused again* Mmm, it even tastes like it did before. Now there’s really no denying you as my Prince!

Gods how I’ve missed this. All those nights spent dreaming of taking your big, fat cock in my throat. It’s almost enough to make a girl go mad.

*possessive* But I’ve got you now. And you’re never leaving me again.

*She returns to giving him a blowjob. Feel free to get as crazy or obscene as you want, really make her out to be a cock-crazed princess*

*between bouts of sucking, demanding tone* Well, what are you waiting for? I want you to cum for me, Darling. 

Come on, do it! Cum in your Princesses tight little mouth. I want to swallow every last drop!

*Reaching the end of the blowjob and the Listener’s climax, sounds of her taking his cock more vigorously, mixed in with gagging and some light deepthroating. Finish with the sounds of her being surprised by him cumming as she swallows it*

*coming up from the blowjob, gasping* Oh, yes! That’s a taste I’ll never get tired of.

*playful* What’s wrong, never seen a Princess swallow a man’s cum before? Well, don’t worry, it’ll be a sight you’ll get used to seeing a lot more of.

*sounds of her dismounting from the bed and shuffling to put her clothes on*

*regal sounding* Well, I think that’s enough ‘questioning’ of you for today. While I still have a few… doubts about your identity, I think I can safely say…

*insane, possessive* That you ARE my Prince! And you will never be separated from me again.

*sounds of the chains rattling*

*Regal tone again* Hmm, what’s that, Darling? The chains?

Oh, I think I’ll keep those on you for a little while. Wouldn’t want you to get lost again, now would we? *menacing laugh*

Now, I have matters to attend to, but I’ll keep a guard posted outside the door, just scream for them if you need anything. 

Of course, only I will be allowed in here to see you, so they will let me know that you need something, and I’ll rush right over to you, my Darling Prince.

*sounds of the door creaking open one last time*

I’ll see you tonight when I bring you dinner, Darling. Just… try to relax. 

*deranged tone* I’ll see you soon, my Darling Prince.

*sounds of her maniacally giggling as the door creaks closed and the sound of a lock being turned*

*the audio ends*


End file.
